nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Landmaster
.]] A '''Landmaster Tank' is a land vehicle used by the Star Fox Team. This is unusual, as most of their vehicles are for air and space travel, not for traveling on the ground. It is multi-terrain, and perfect for getting through a barrage of enemies. Appearances ''Star Fox 64'' The Landmaster appeared on the planets Titania and Macbeth where its controls proved very similar to those of the Arwing. The principal differences were that, while the Arwing was capable of turning on its side, the Landmaster could hover for brief times. The Landmaster's weapon systems were also slightly less accurate. ''Star Fox: Assault'' The Landmaster appeared on the planets Katina, Fichina, Sauria, and the Aparoid Homeworld. In the new game, its guns were more accurate and it had the ability to run over enemies as well as shooting them. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' It appeared as a trophy that could be earned by getting a combined total of 1,001 KO's. The description: Team Star Fox's high-powered, anti-aircraft hover tank. Its caterpillar-like treads allow it to perform quick lateral rolls. It can even fly for short periods of time. Its main cannons closely resemble the weapons technology on an Arwing, so the same rules apply: if you charge them up, you can shoot guided missiles. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] It also acts as Fox McCloud's Final Smash, with the attack being called '''Landmaster'. Both Falco Lombardi and Wolf O'Donnell use their own Landmasters as well; both are diffrent from Fox's. Falco's Landmaster is slower on ground and has a weak cannon, but can fly/hover longer then the others. Wolf's landmaster is red and black simmaler to his Wolfen is stronger, faster, and can fly off the screan but stays on the screen for a shorter perieod of time. Trophy descriptions Fox's Final Smash. Climb aboard the Landmaster tank, the ultrahigh- performance, anti-air, rolling combat vehicle of Team Star Fox. Just like in the Star Fox series, the cannon can be used to blast foes, and the tank can roll over enemies. The jets beneath the main body can be used to hover. Between its firepower and mobility, this tank knows no equal. - Fox's Landmaster Falco's Final Smash. He jumps aboard the Landmaster high-spec, anticraft tank. With the tank's powerful cannon blasts and rolling ability, it's possible to take out all enemies at once. The Landmaster is based on actual production vehicles, but Team Star Fox's Landmaster was customized by the team's mechanic, Slippy Toad. - Falco's Landmaster Wolf's Final Smash. Wolf analyzed Fox's Landmaster and built his own improved version, which he now calls out and boards. He's increased the output of the on board generators and upped the vehicle's firepower. However, this has substantially decreased the time the Landmaster can appear on the screen. It sports the same colors as Wolf's Wolfen. - Wolf's Landmaster Trivia *The Star Allies Sparkler from Kirby Star Allies moves and attacks similarly to the Landmaster. Category:Star Fox vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Fox McCloud moves Category:Falco Lombardi moves Category:Wolf O'Donnell moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Final smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits